Every Part of You
by Marissalyn
Summary: Laura's revenge, if you know what I mean...
1. Chapter 1

"You make me want to love, hate, cry, take,  
every part of you.  
You make me want to scream, burn, touch, learn every  
part of you."  
-'Shadow Preachers' by Zella Day

XXX

Laura had had enough. Between the various bloody discarded objects, and the lack of clothing in front of not only her, but her friends as well, Laura was fed up with Carmilla's teasing. Laura knew that she had been wearing love goggles for the past month or so, but no way was Carmilla ever this messy. It was like she was waiting for Laura to snap, which was most likely the case considering she would look over at the shorter girl before doing anything that could be considered irritating.

The undressing was the last straw though, it had been a week since the break up, and Laura thought she was going to die from sexual frustration. It's not like she had a huge sex drive before she dated Carmilla, but when you date someone who was practically dripping sex appeal at all hours of the day, well you couldn't help but become addicted to it.

Laura never would have thought she would long for the feel of Carmilla's fingers stroking her most intimate of places, her lips flush against every expanse of skin she could find. Laura never thought she would miss kissing so much, or being held the way only Carmilla understood how.

It wasn't just the sex Laura missed, and she figured that she shouldn't have asked Carmilla to stay if she couldn't handle seeing her all the time, but words had flooded out of her mouth before she could run them through her head, and part of her didn't regret the wish at all. She didn't know what she would've done if Carmilla had left her entirely. At least this way she still had her in her life, even if it was as if the past semester they had shared together never even happened.

Right now though, Laura wouldn't waste any more time thinking about how much she missed the stupid vampire, instead she would take matters into her own hands.

If Carmilla wanted to tease, surely she could handle a little taste of her own medicine.

Laura quickly skimmed through Carmilla's side of the closet, looking specifically for the knee high socks the darker haired girl worshiped so much, remembering a time where Carmilla begged her not to take them off. She paired the socks with a pair of shorts and the moon phase muscle tee shirt. She brushed her hair up into a high pony tail to show off her neck, and then made her way downstairs where she knew Carmilla was sleeping like the dead on the couch.

Laura had remembered seeing Carmilla earlier that morning wandering into the room in suspenders, and although Laura had never seen them before, her mind did wonders imagining all the ways they could come in handy.

She shivered at the memory of Carmilla saying that the caution tape wouldn't keep her from having dreams about certain vampires, and if it hadn't been for the innuendo dripping from her lips, Laura would have just brushed it off as a jab towards the nightmares she had last semester. Instead, Laura had quickly scoffed and turned her head to hide the blush that had quickly taken residence in her cheeks. Carmilla must've known somehow that Laura was having an unholy amount of wet dreams involving them both in many positions that Carmilla had promised during lulls in their love making.

Laura moved about the room, checking to make sure she had turned off her camera for the night. She had left it on by accident the last time it was on, and she had nearly drained the battery for it. She could hear Carmilla shift on the couch, quiet mumblings escaping her lips as she turned on her side in her sleep.

Laura thought of a way to wake her, eyes zoning in on the blanket that was slipping off of Carmilla and onto the floor. She could remember Carmilla waking easily in the middle of the night whenever Laura tried to steal the blanket back from her. She walked over to the couch, pulling the blanket up off of the floor and began to fold it, and just as she had suspected, Carmilla woke a moment later grumbling about it being cold.

"What was that, Carm?" Laura asked innocently, placing the blanket on the arm of the couch near the vampire's feet.

Carmilla cracked an eye open, staring up at Laura who was standing over her. She had a choice of colorful teasing on the tip of her tongue, but all was forgotten when she took in Laura's little outfit. "Why are you wearing my clothes, creampuff?" She nearly growled, her eyes skating up and down Laura's legs.

Laura smirked, shrugging. "All my clothes needed to be washed."

Carmilla swallowed, sitting up on the couch. "Is that so?"

Laura nodded, her own eyes roaming over Carmilla's features, her dark curls wild after her nap, suspenders slipping off of one shoulder.

Carmilla shook her head, knowing exactly what Laura was playing at. "You know, you can't beat me at my own game, cupcake."

Laura raised a brow, lifting a leg to straddling Carmilla's legs and running a finger along the underside of a suspender. "You think so?"

Carmilla nodded, fighting the urge to look at Laura's lips. "I know so."

"Hmm." Laura hummed, bringing up her other hand to grab the other suspender, tugging Carmilla closer. "Maybe I'm not playing games at all, maybe I miss you." She looked up through her lashes to see Carmilla biting her lip and staring at her own jutted out bottom lip. Laura decided to continue, knowing just exactly how much Carmilla appreciated her dirty talk. "I've been having quite a few dreams about this moment."

"Yeah?" Carmilla asked breathlessly, hoping upon hope that Laura would go into detail about said dreams. "Care to share?"

Laura grinned, her hands leaving the suspenders and meeting at the fastener of Carmilla's pants. "It always starts the same, you're on your back, my head between your legs." Laura spoke lowly, her fingers playing with the zipper. "The dreams always leave me dripping for you, Carm. My panties soaked, my clit throbbing, just begging for you to wrap your lips around it."

Carmilla's mouth went dry, as a low whimper slipped out. Her cheeks flushing pink, thanks to the blood she had drank earlier on in the day.

"I had to touch myself considering you were all the way down here last night. Do you know how awful it is to go back to masturbating after being fucked? To know what your tongue feels like inside my cunt, your lungs fighting you for air out of habit when you were buried face first in me. God Carm, my fingers aren't enough to make my toes curl anymore." Laura continued, her voice deep as she ground down into Carmilla's hips.

Carmilla groaned, her tongue poking out to wet her lips. "I could help now you know, make you forget all about the past week."

Laura chuckled, her hands smoothing up beneath Carmilla's white tank top. "I don't know, do you think you deserve to taste me after everything you've done, teasing me?" She ground down again, biting back a moan of her own.

Carmilla clenched her eyes shut before opening them, "It was wrong of me, I should've never teased you in front of your friends."

Laura nodded, nails dragging up and down the vampire's abdomen. "You're damn right it was. Maybe I should fuck you, you'd get too much pleasure out of fucking me."

Carmilla gulped, afraid to speak.

"Or I could just fuck myself in front of you, just out of your reach." Laura debated. She leaned closer to Carmilla, pressing her breasts into her own, lips hovering just above Carmilla's. Poking out her tongue, she caressed Carmilla's bottom lip, before pulling back. "Either way, I guess I'll make that decision later, I'm awfully tired right now."

Carmilla watched wide-eyed as Laura climbed off of her lap and stood up. "Where are you going?"

Laura smirked, beginning to walk away and head back upstairs. "Clean up your shit, and then we'll talk."

Carmilla groaned, thumping her head back onto the couch. "Tease!"

"Takes one, to know one!" Laura shouted back, the bedroom door shutting behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura woke to a soft caress near her waist, and a soft pressure against her shoulder. Figuring it was just her imagination, considering the dream she had been having a moment ago, she softly moaned, rolling over and onto her side. It had to be the middle of the night, and she wasn't looking forward to the continued stress of seeing Carmilla when morning came, where she would be forced to live and figure out the impossible on how to save the campus from it's very possible demise.

What Laura didn't imagine was the dip in the mattress beside her as she settled onto her side. Her eyes shooting open, she bit her lip. It had to be Carmilla, especially after their earlier…um...confrontation.

A hand landed on Laura's shoulder, stroking up and down her arm as a pair of lips reached her ear, teeth grazing the lobe as hot breath blew against the shell. "I cleaned everything up."

Laura fought the urge to laugh. Carmilla sounded like a proud five year-old who was told to clean up their cubby. She rolled back over to face her, staring at her close proximity through the comforting darkness of the room. "Well than I guess you've been a good girl haven't you?" Laura liked being in charge if it meant that the shiver that ran down Carm's spine would be the reaction every time she whispered something dirty to her.

Carmilla nodded, leaning in to attach their lips together after a whole week apart, when Laura pulled back, shaking her head.

"Oh no, I'm in charge right now."

"But you said if I cleaned up my shit we could talk." Carmilla pouted.

Laura smirked, "And does it look like what you were trying to do was anything close to talking?"

Carmilla huffed, the ache from earlier still very present at the apex of her thighs.

Laura chuckled, leaning up to situate herself so that she was straddling Carmilla.

"I thought we were going to talk." Carmilla said, a bit flustered at the new weight pressing down into her pelvis.

"But what's the fun in that? You and I work much better with actions, we can talk after I fuck your brains out." Laura said, leaning down to press her lips firmly against the vampire's.

They both let out a moan at the feel of the other's lips against their own. It had been too long; a week was too long to go without kissing the person you love, if that's even what they were to each other anymore.

Laura grabbed a hold of Carmilla's hands, raising them to hold onto the headboard. "If you let go, I'll stop."

Carmilla gulped, nodding her head as she leaned up to press a kiss to Laura's lips.

"And none of that either, if I want to kiss you, I'll kiss you." Laura continued, her voice stern.

Carmilla nodded once more, afraid that if she pushed her too far, she'd stop completely.

Laura smirked, her hands running down Carmilla's front, tugging her shirt up to press kisses up her abdomen and to her chest, sucking hickeys into her skin and watching them begin to fade.

Carmilla bit her lip, not wanting to give away too soon how much she missed this, missed Laura. Not to mention the dominant streak that Laura had going for her was doing wonders towards the state that her nether regions were in.

Laura pinched a puckered nipple between forefinger and thumb, massaging the other breast roughly with the palm of her hand. "You know, after all that you've been doing to me, I don't know if you deserve to be taken slowly." Her hands disappeared suddenly, reappearing near the waist band of her pajama pants, tugging them down Carmilla's legs quickly and pausing a moment to take her in.

Naked from the waist down and clutching the headboard for fear of losing Laura's heated stare, Carmilla was one step away from becoming a whimpering, molten mess. Laura had never been so turned on in her life.

She stroked up the inside of one thigh, skipping over her sex, and stroked down the inside of the other thigh. Feeling Carmilla tense beneath her touch, and lightly buck her hips for some much needed attention, Laura chuckled low in her throat. "What's the matter Carm? Something you want?"

Carmilla sucked in a breath, "You know what I want, Laur."

Laura grinned, moving her hands back up towards Carmilla's cunt before quickly moving them back down at the lightest skim of her pussy lips. Feeling Carmilla shake in anticipation. "See, I thought I knew, but now I'm not too sure." She watched as she trailed a finger up Carmilla's thigh and over her hip, skating back and forth between them. "Maybe I should just shut you up instead of fucking you, give you a lesson for calling me by useless nicknames instead of my own name."

Carmilla gulped, thinking that maybe Laura would gag her, tie her up, and leave her frustrated, while she went downstairs and enjoyed a cup of hot chocolate with the newest episode of Agent Carter. It was a very Carmilla like thing to do, but it seems that Laura had already ripped out a few pages in the Karnstein sex diaries.

Laura shifted, kneeling as she moved up the bed. "I'm going to sit on your face and fuck your mouth until I come, and then we'll see how deserving you are of your own orgasm."

Carmilla's brows shot up into her hairline, her mouth immediately watering. Still holding tightly to the headboard, she watched as Laura crawled up towards her head, and place her knees somewhere near Carmilla's ears. This was something new for them; both had never had angry sex before. For Carmilla, it was all about the game, the seduction, the quick thrusts and slow caresses. With Laura, Carmilla was her first, and they had only been careful and slow up until this point, but she had read enough smut to know what she wanted.

She hovered over Carmilla's mouth, the vampire breathing her in. "Remember, let go of the headboard, and I'll leave you here to get yourself off, and I know how much you hate that." The teasing lilt in Laura's voice shot a wave of heat down Carmilla's body, settling in the pit of her stomach as her legs twitched. She loved to be teased, and Laura was doing just that.

Laura lowered herself the rest of the way onto Carmilla's mouth, grabbing a hold of her head and angling her just right, using her as if she was a sex toy. "Now, eat."

Carmilla's heart was hammering in her chest, quickly licking a stripe up the length of Laura's cunt and moaning from the taste. Circling Laura's clit, Carmilla dragged her tongue back down to her entrance, pushing inside and licking her walls clean of cum.

Laura groaned, rocking into Carmilla's ministrations, fucking herself on her tongue.

Carmilla nosed Laura's clit as she continued to thrust her tongue into her. Feeling Laura shiver as her walls began to clench around her, Carmilla pushed deeper, mashing her nose against her clit and moaning once more, knowing that the vibration would knock Laura over the precipice.

Laura let out a long moan, going still as Carmilla helped her ride through her orgasm, slowly cleaning her up until she stopped shuddering and slid off of her.

Carmilla crooked her head up, watching Laura take a haggard breath, and smiled. She looked so beautiful completely shattered.

Laura turned to look at Carmilla, drinking in her blown irises and wet lips and chin. It took almost all of her resistance to kiss her lips until they were swollen and bruised, to suck the remaining taste of herself off of her tongue.

Instead, Laura walked her fingers down to Carmilla's hips, relishing in the heat rising off of the vampire's body. It wasn't that common, but considering the circumstances, Carmilla had a lot of human qualities after drinking blood.

Carmilla watched Laura's every move, gulping when Laura settled herself between her thighs and ran her hands up and down them, making her shiver.

"You've been an awfully good girl tonight, so submissive, so willing." Laura whispered, pressing kisses into the inside of Carmilla's thigh.

Carmilla bit her lip, watching Laura's head between her legs, hair pulled back so as not to get in the way.

"I think you might deserve a reward." Laura husked, fingers inching closer to Carmilla's pussy. "Looks like being the bottom really gets you off, huh? You're fucking soaked."

Carmilla clenched at her words, knowing that dirty talk was always one of her weaknesses, that and- a moan ripped it's way out of her throat at the dull pain of teeth biting into thigh.

Laura smirked into Carmilla's skin, not giving her a moment to settle her endorphins before sucking her clit into her mouth and swirling her tongue around the tip.

Carmilla bucked her hips, nails digging into the bed sheets as she tried to focus on the shapes Laura was painting with her tongue so she wouldn't cum just yet.

Laura lapped at her cunt, fingers stroking her legs, as she looked up the expanse of the vampire's body to meet her eyes. Going back to suck on her clit, Laura stroked Carmilla's entrance with the tip of her middle finger, shallowly fucking her, receiving a breathy groan in return. Laura leaned back, letting go of Carmilla's clit long enough to say, "I told you I was rewarding you, doesn't mean I have to be nice about it."

Carmilla glared at her, eyes darkening even more as she bucked up into Laura's strokes, her head flying back into the pillow when Laura casually thrust two fingers deep inside her, curling her fingers upwards to hit the spot that made Carmilla nearly cum from just the briefest touch.

"You've really worked yourself up here, Carm." Laura said, her free hand coming down to press down on her pelvis and added a third finger into her thrusts. "Time to finish you off, I'm getting bored."

Carmilla shuddered as Laura twisted her fingers inside her, and wrapped her lips back around her clit with quick precision.

Carmilla rocked into her mouth, fighting against the pressure that she felt on her pelvis from Laura's hand, feeling herself beginning to orgasm.

"Are you gonna cum for me, Carm? Going to cum all over my hand?" Laura said with ragged breath as she watched her ex spasm beneath her.

Carmilla moaned, her eyes fluttering shut as she fell limp on the bed, her skin slick with sweat and thighs sticky.

Laura slowly pulled her fingers out of her, licking the cum off of her hand, and falling down onto her side next to Carmilla.

"Holy. Fuck." Carmilla said through heavy intakes of breath, something she did out of habit, just like Laura. Laura was the habit she'd never be able to kick. Fifty years from now, and she'd want to taste her all over again.

Laura nodded her agreement, "Can we just call it and get back together now? I miss you." She said, turning to look at Carmilla with hope and pure want in her eyes.

Carmilla felt a different ache in her chest when she looked into those eyes now, feeling her stomach bottoming out as she nodded her head, "I miss you too."

Laura scooted over until she was in Carmilla's embrace, pressing a kiss to her shoulder as she closed her eyes.

"But, if you fucking me into the mattress when you're angry is an actually thing, feel free to get mad at least once a month." Carmilla continued, chuckling when she received a sharp slap on her arm.

"I love you." Laura quickly whispered after the laughter died down. After a pregnant pause where she felt Carmilla still behind her, she pushed on, "I know I didn't say it back before, but I was scared. Losing you though, that was the actual scary part, it made me realize that you were a bigger part to my day than I could have ever imagined. I love you, Carm, please let me make things right."

Carmilla nodded silently where Laura couldn't see her, wrapping her arm around the shorter girl's waist to rest beneath her navel, she whispered a reply. "Okay."

XXX

The following night, Carmilla and Laura both woke up, hearts banging against their ribcages at a loud repetitive noise.

LaF was standing in the doorway of their bedroom, hair wild from sleep, and adorn in Spock pajamas that Laura had gifted them around Christmas time. They were banging two pots together, and upon seeing them both awake, shouted, "I didn't get any sleep last night because of you, you're not gonna get any sleep tonight because of me!"


End file.
